left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Midnight Riders
Yeah, I do think they justify their own page now. They aren't a real band like Elbow, and now the website gives them enough stuff to write about. Maybe we do need a page for them. Look at this http://www.midnight-riders.com/ Is Valve working on Midnight Riders DLC? --Death Dragon 15:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking they might make this group as an easter egg in the conclusion of Dark Carnival maybe four new, unique, uncommon common infected. :Uncommons are aready uniques. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) On topic, Midnight Riders are to the L4D universe as Motorhead is to ours. They're a Brutal Hard Rock band that doesn't believe in selling out and playing huge stadiums. They care about entertaining the fans all over the globe with the best concert they'll see in their lifetime. The Midnight Riders apparently have the biggest lights and Pyrotechnics show on earth. It's said that they need to cancel a show if theres a breeze, because it would light the town downwind from them on fire. It was confirmed in Dark Carnival that the four of them survived and were airlifter via helicopter. This may or may not lead to a DLC chapter that details the group's ventures after they get out of their helicopter. If true, this would be the first L4D DLC in which you play as a new set of characters. 16:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Geoff Portnoy it wouldn't be hard for valve to make character models after these guys, considering all they would need to do is edit the character model for Francis four times. Its been said that the helicopter that airlifted them away crashed, but they survived the crash. If a DLC of them were to be made, that's were I think it would begin, at the downed helicopter.Bloodshed269 21:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) that would be the 3rd helicopter crash, after crash course and the transition from dark carnival to swamp fever! :No, it's be the same crash as the latter that you mentioned; The crash between Dark Carnival and Swamp Fever. At the beginning of Swamp Fever, they don't start out at the helicopter, though, so something happened between the crash and the beginning of that Campaign. --AleximMose 13:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Swamp Fever does take place right after Dark Carnival. The helicopter they escaped in did crash, you can see it if you climb over the train carriage the Survivors start in. -Chrillen They need their own article. They are noteworthy and even give a bit of pre-infection information, like the "Green flu" and how they were the only band that was still on tour when everyone was told to stay indoors. Adreensherpderp 02:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :We've talked it over, and we've decided to let you have your page back, as it is a product of Valve and not a real band. (That was our mistake.) But if we can't make it a worth while page with very constructive info, the page will be deleted once more, and whatever constructive info was on the page will be merged on to the Survivors page. I hope this is acceptable for everyone, and happy editing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::If it end up in a DLC, I hope we can play as the band members. And BTW I'll enjoy playing as Ox =) Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) DLC? Do you think these guys might have a dlc campaign where you play as them? It is unknown whether they are dead or not, its just assumed Probably, because of all the MR media they have released. However, I hope that at least 2 of the midnight riders are not immune (aka unplayable/dead). Come on, all 4 band members just happen to be immune, yeah right. Maybe the 2 other survivors could be a roadie,a band manager or businessman related to the band, a stage crew guy, a pyrotechnics expert, or an unrelated carnival worker.--Verno 18:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Or a clown! Like Dr. Rockzo, the Rock 'n' Roll Clown! The Deep 1 21:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Or a stalker. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 21:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope the two that survive would be Jake and Ox. It would be funny to see a pair that genuinely hates eachother. KEITH KEITH KEITH!!!!! HE MUST BE IN A DLC......maybe with chicago ted?Merpmaster25 02:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 DLC i say that if there is a DLC as the MR you are on a stage using the power of rock to explode the heads of the zombies. ROCK And ROOL MIDNIGHT RIDERS. AND KEITH WILL LIVE And I say that you're retarded. Jackass2009 19:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) New song Looks like valve released a new song on their youtube page. It's called "All I want For Christmas (is to kick your ass)" Here's the description- In 1987, the Midnight Riders were asked to participate in a children's charity Christmas album with their rock peers. The Riders refused. In a 1993 Guitar God Magazine, Dusty explained: "Givin' kids charity just makes 'em weak, man. Teach a kid to fish, he can eat fish his whole life. Teach a kid NOT to fish, he starves to death. Where I come from that's murder, Homes." The following year, the Riders grudgingly agreed to participate in a 1998 Christmas album in exchange for not having to do 30,000 hours of community service. "All I Want For Christmas is to Kick Your Ass" was written, recorded and mailed in less than one hour. This also indicates that the band has been arrested at one point, what with the 30,000 hours of community service they made this song to skip out on . Here's a link y'all: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrZdvW6BBkc&feature=sub --Pikmin 1254 Slayer reference? I think the band could be a whole nod/refernce to the thrash metal band Slayer. It's already stated that dusty resembles Kerry King the guitarist but it's worthy to note that smitty kind of resembles Jeff Hannemann (who is the rhythm guitarist) and jake then Tom Araya (who is the bassist). Points to doubt are the facts that ox doesn't resemble any former drumer and that jake doesn't take the vocals in the band too. -- 21:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to put those up in the trivia section. Thanks for referencing that. -Torq95 T-Shirt? Just wondering, I'm thinking of buying the Midnight Riders shirt of the valve site, and I'm wondering if it'll have the L4D2 Logo on the back. I know this isn't a big question, but can someone who owns it confirm if it is or isn't on there? Picture of Valves site. Picture on the Midnight Rider website. It's not a big deal, I'm just wondering about it. 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :My shirt actually arrived Friday. :D I'll tell you right now, there's nothing on the shirt that hints the band is from a game. The Left 4 Dead 2 logo never appears on the shirt anywhere. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Weird, it's on my Bull Shifters shirt. Lousy... *rambles* --Demon of the Sand [[User_talk:SanDemonMax|''What do I know?]] 14:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Tour Bus Should I add an image of their tour bus? HTML Earth 19:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Appearance in L4D3 There is already enough evidence I think to support the theory that the Midnight Riders may be the survivors for Left 4 Dead 3. Their tour bus passes by in the Passing, along side the song released in it whose lyrics clearly state: "The Bus is on the road. Sweet Georgia fades away." They're leaving Georgia. Quite possibly even continuing their tour but mayb just trying to survive. Think about it, isn't it a bit conveinient that there's four band memebers? I can't believe nobody has suggested this before. Conspiracies ftw! Mashuga31 05:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ''"Think about it, isn't it a bit conveinient that there's four band memebers?" ''Lots of bands have only 4 people. Besides, I don't think that Valve would make the descision to not have a girl in it. It would seem sort of unbalanced.[[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers''']] 19:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) real life singer do somebody know who's singing the midnight riders songs in real life? think that'll have some relevance in the article.--Fijure 20:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fairgrounds Tour This part of the article needs some touching up, but before we do that, how come September 1 is listed twice? 21:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Homage to Metallica? Seems to me that Midnight Riders are a homage to Metallica. I'm not really a Metallica fan so someone may want to reserch it more but what I do know is. Both bands became famous. '83. Both bands lost their bassist in a vehical accident in the mid 80's (85 and 86). It seems kind of odd to me that they their would be a connection like that without more but as I said, I wouldn't know. 09:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Digg